Users, such as employees of a company, may be unfamiliar with an indoor location they rarely visit, such as a new office building or a nearby office building. For example, the company may have offices across the world. An employee who visits another office may have difficulty finding the location of a meeting or finding another employee because the employee is unfamiliar with the new office. The employee may waste a significant amount of time making phone calls, looking at a physical map at the entrance of the building, and/or running around to find the meeting location or the other employee.